Convince me
by Rubbish in the room
Summary: I'm still haven't made sure about the sum.ON HIATUS warning: YAOI,lemon, ShiroxIchi


**Hi all.. It's been a while since last time I post, I decided to make this fic which I'm still not sure how long it will get.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**WARNING: YAOI! please leave if you're under 18**

**Chapter 1: sleep's secret**

When was the last time you sleep? That was the most common question came up to me these few days. Whether it was asked directly by people or just plop out from their forehead upon seeing me. Geez, I know I look terrible from the fatigue, there were dark bags hanging under my 'too heavy to lift' eyes. And now I'm literally crawl to home in blinded state. Fortunately it's midnight and no one at the road, or they will start to imagine things like there was a fight that left both of my eyes bruised and swolen (and of course that's not the case).

I feel myself getting ready to sit down and curl up at the corner when I passed it, that's when a dog standing at it's 3 feet and relief off at the pole. Umm.. I have to rethink this again. After few minutes past with the crawls, I can see light from a building that I missed the most (well, at least for now).

"You are finally back Ichigo! Hell.. do you know what time is it now?" Mission accomplished. I look up at the source of the voice and see a face simmilar to mine is grinning but falter after take a view of my face before it sunk into the ground. "Hey! Are you serious? Give me a break" I heard a line of grumble with groan and I sigh. This feels so good to be able to hear that voice, and able to rest, eventhought I'm laying at tthe ground, in front of my house. Soon my sight is all black and I move on to dreamland.

* * *

><p>Kicking the door open, I bring Ichigo into the room and put him at the bed. He looks so horrible. After disappearing for a whole day which I guess he was at Ishida, his assistant which is a freak of perfection, he shows up in this zombie state. He looks like he got tortured so much. Sighing, I walk away and ready to exit the room when he shifts uncomfortably in his bed. Well, that's for sure, he's wearing a shirt with jacket and skiny jeans. Guess I have to do him a favour or he will scowl all day for not having a good sleep which is not a problem for me. He actually looks cute with that face. I only found that out recently after I saw him changing his clothes at his room and I storm in without warning. He showed that deep scowl while a faint blush is hiding in it.<p>

Slipping off his jacket is easy while getting rid of his shirt is a hard work. Not that his movement make it hard, but his exposed skin that literary screaming 'touch me' make my hands itch for a taste. I stare at his calm sleeping face and run up a finger at his side and slowly travelling up and reach his chest. I make a circle around his right nipple and he let out a quiet moan. Wanting to hear more of that, I pinch it and I get what I wanted.

Licking my lips, I wonder how it will taste and after pinching it a few times, I brought my tongue out to lick it. It's so sweet that he actually does taste a little bit like strawberry. Wanting more of that, I swirl my tongue around the bud and slightly biting it, earn me another moan. Sucking it into my mouth, I give his other nipple my attention, pinching and rubbing it. Damn, I have to control myself. What I'm doing? I let go of his nipples and after shaking my head furiously, I proceed to take off his jeans. What greet me after lowering his jeans, is his slightly bulging boxers. Fuck, I can feel myself getting harder in it's confine.

I have to leave. Or not, I might dug myself my own grave. Ichigo will kill me if he knows I did something to him. But.. with his hard member here, I don't think I'm safe either. After a mind battle, I decide to leave. Fuck that if he wake up and find out he's hard, He will think that he had a wet dream. But when I twist the knob, Ichigo suddenly moan. I turn around and my mind went cloudy, he's spreading his legs and moaning like someone is touching him

Walking towards him, I stare at his face. I felt I can come right away watching him moaning in his sleep. I settled myself between his spreading legs _"I'm only going to suck him off, after he come, I'll leave him. he won't know any thing". _After chanting those words over and over,I hook my fingers in his boxers and bring it lower. His member sprung out and dripping with precum. I unconsciously licking my lips as I see his cock. Licking the head, I groan with the taste, it's so addicting while Ichigo moan. I swirl my tongue around the head any lick it from the base to head. Giving it one last lick on the slit, I bring it into my mouth. Sucking it hard to make it fast or I might lose my control and fuck him right then and there. "Ahhh.. aaaahhh.. hh.. aaahhhh.. Ahh!" Ichigo moans louder when I deep throated him. I faster my pace and bobbed my mouth out and sucked him in while deep throating him. "oh my.. oh my.. ahhh.. y-yes!" he sceams when he reached his climax and come inside my throat.

Releasing him, I can feel myself dripping wet from my precum. Shit, I need to this to take care of. After slipping in his cock inside his boxers, I run out his room to get to bathroom and jerk off myself. Missing the name he mumbles in sleep.

* * *

><p>The first thing I see when I woke up is my room's ceiling. I let out a sigh knowing I'm in my bedroom. Last night I dreamt about something dirty, but upon waking up, I can't remember it. I let out a sigh and nuzzle into my pillow to claim my sleep again. Before I manage to drown into sleep, my door fling open.<p>

"get up you ass! The sun is setting down and yet you still sleeping like a pig!" someone storm in the room and proceed to kicks my ass.

"shut up Shiro, I didn't get to sleep for god knows how long it was." I wave my hand to him motion 'get out'. Seriously, I kept working on that damn manuscript for 30 hours without any nap. I heard a click from the door. I sit up and scanning around the room. This is weird. Shiro never listen to me, and now he's gone. Is he sick or something?

I get up from my bed and go downstair. Althought I slept for so many hours, I still feel sleepy. I'm scratching my neck when I reach the dining room. And found a pair of blue eyes gazing at mine. I let out a gasp, not knowing there's a visitor in the house. "Let's see what we got here" a whistle from the man "a delicious berry is standing half naked in front of me, that's a nice treat Shiro!" that man laugh when he sees me blush from realisation. I'm only in my fucking boxers! His laugh only get louder when I ran back up the stairs to my room. Leaning against the door to calm myself down.

"what are you saying you bastard?" I heard them talking, afterall this is just a small apartment me and Shiro shared together. "what? I only said his ass is so fuckable and I'd like to fuck him senseless!" what . the . hell? This is so embarassing!

* * *

><p><strong>How's it? not good? bad? trash? please give review! thank youu<strong>


End file.
